Not Your Average Romance
by SolatriX5
Summary: What you may think as normal, another may think as weird, but what about a love story that is pretty much everything BUT normal. First story! Criticism and/or Errors are appreciated! (Rated M)
1. chapter 1

This is my first story, hope you enjoy it! There will be some swearing and explicit sex scenes, in the future, but this is the first chapter, so I'll try to not go overboard.

(Rated M- for safety)

Chapter 1 

This was not how Adrien had planned. In fact it was exactly the opposite, he had specifically asked his best man that we would not have to go through with something like- like _this_.

'Nino... what are you doing...' He sighed, exasperated. He had just came back from another dreadfully long photo shoot with the mayors daughter, and his fiancé, Chloé Bourgeois, before being practically thrown into the car and hushed with answers like 'Don't worry, you'll love this'.

'Dude, lighten up' Nino laughed 'It'll get better when we get to the Miraculous'.

'The what?' Adrien was certain he had heard the name before, but couldn't pinpoint where or what it was.

His supposed best friend chuckled again 'You'll see' he winked.

You see, his childhood friend had a tendency to take _whatever_ Adrien said and completely fuck it over, so of course, when I asked for there to not be any stag-do's, or clubs or celebrating a marriage that he was so reluctant about, the DJ had to do exactly that.

After a couple more minutes of Adrien silently huffing in the backseat, the car slowed into a large, sleek building, rimmed with fluorescent white lights and topped off a with neon sign with a ladybug saying 'Miraculous'.

Adrien now certain in what this... _establishment_ was, became hesitant to participate in the pre-wedding ritual.

'Nino, I can't go into a strip club, if this gets wind to the press I'll be screwed'

And if Adrien had ever seen such a smug Nino face, this was that time.

'That's why you're gonna wear this mask' Nino stated proudly as if this was his greatest accomplishment

He shoved it into Adriens chest, along with an assortment of other items to 'complete' the look.

As the blonde sighed, hoping to have had an excuse to not attend to his bachelor party, he noticed that in the cluster of items there were... cat ears?

Oh.

Oh **FUCK** no.

'Nino'

'Yes?' Nino's couldn't even try to contain his shit eating grin.

'I fucking hate you'

'Relax, all of us will be wear them' The DJ (Not really) reassured.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid this, with a grimace started to put on the pieces of attire.

Which included the surprisingly realistic cat ears, the skin like mask and the... bell choker.

Oughta complete the look after all.

The cosplay paired up with the disheveled hair and black leather jacket made him look like, well, an alley cat.

Adrien had never wished for his death so much.

Being practically booted out the car, he glanced over at Nino's outfit, a red bubble jacket and a light blue mask.

Which was fine before he started chanting out his codename 'The Bubbler'.

'Come on dude, were already late!' Nino said, extremely eager to go inside.

He sighed before pacing to the entrance, a revolving door, before Nino pulled at his belt, loosening it at the back.

'No homo, no homo, just want to give you more of a cattish flair' He grinned almost sheepishly.

Adrien, now thinking of various ways he could kill his ex-best friend, decided that he should just get this night over with.

He'll never be back here after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

As he pushed through the revolving door, he was hit with the sight of scantily clad women and half aroused men.

Nino didn't seem to mind though. His grin, in fact, widened, and he practically bounced through the door, dragging along the cat clad man.

'See! See! Isn't this place amazing?!' He whispered excitedly.

Much to Adriens annoyance, he couldn't deny that the Miraculous was quite classy, the black marble tiling gleamed, low chandeliers gave off a comforting dim light and the bar was stocked with high-quality booze. Blue neon lights decorated the stages to focus your attention on the dancers.

Not that they needed any help. Even to Adrien, who would say to no to every model who begged to have a night with him, the sight was erotic, women who were dressed in masks but very little other clothing, would dance slowly and teasingly, inviting their audiences in.

Nino's voice broke him out of his trance, 'The guys are over there, only the best for the husband-to-be' he grinned.

With that his irritation faded away, he knows his best friend would only try to make him happy, so he should take his word for it.

Adrien gave a genuine smile and allowed him to be dragged to a large booth near the centre stage.

A collective cheer came from the guys, the DJ really went all out, Kim, Max- even Ivan was here!

Now grinning cat ear to cat ear, he sat down, Nino shortly following him.

'So, as the self-declared best, bestman, I say we get drunk off our asses to celebrate my main mans wedding!'

They cheered even louder, Adrien just smiling at his group of friends. Kim- or 'Dark Cupid' as he went by in here- flicked his wrist, gesturing a particularly toned woman to come over.

'Cupid' she stated, voice low and tempting, 'What can I do for you today, hmm?'

Dark Cupid smirked, 'A round of bourbon for us? But the usual later on tonight, if you can'

She nodded, before sauntering back to the bar.

'Now just who was that?' Nino whistled.

'Now that,' Kim paused 'Was Breaker, and she's an exclusive to the Cupid'.

Max AKA 'Gamer', dressed in a dark green, slim suit, piped up 'Not to be touched by anyone else'.

'What, you dating?' A burly voice spoke, Ivan or as he went by 'Stoneheart' was dressed in a simple grey suit, despite his large stature, he was a kindhearted man, working at an orphanage as a caretaker.

Kim didn't reply, instead shrugging off the question.

Adrien decided to join the conversation, 'It's probably better than mine and Chloe's relationship, at least' he joked.

The others looked at him in sympathy, Ivan opting to give him a pat on the back. He meant it as a joke, but it wasn't like it wasn't true, it was a marriage for publicity and reputation, no love involved.

He sighed, before smiling up at them, they wanted at least one good thing out of this marriage, and that would be this.

Breaker came back with a tray and their drinks, setting them on the table before looking at Cupid.

'Call for me later' she winked, hand trailing down his jaw before walking off again.

Adrien whistled, a sly grin forming on his lips, it was good to see him back to his old ways, his last relationship ended in flames, Lila turned out to be a two-faced bitch, emptying out his bank behind his back.

Their chatter was interrupted by a short lady, with a red, sleek bob and bright blue eyes, 'Please welcome the one, the only, the Miraculous Ladybug!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marinette peered through the velvet curtains, the Friday shift was usually the busiest, the current dancer, Lady Fragrance, was a part-timer, most of the dancers were other than the miraculous four.

She was one of the miraculous of course. In fact she was the audiences favourite, Ladybug was her stage name. However no one but Tikki knew about her identity, she had two lives and she planned on keeping them separate.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of being a stripper- she preferred being called a dancer, but she knew her friends and family would disapprove of it.

But she needed the money, she worked two jobs aside from this one, she was desperate to have her name as a fashion designer, ever since she first sewed a stitch, she knew that this was what she wanted to do.

Aside from working full time at the Miraculous, she also worked at her family's bakery, only when she could though as she also was a full time intern at the Agrestes company- A professional scouting agency and fashion company- Paris' most famous designers and models worked there.

One of the most notable being Adrien Agreste... he was a deity sent down from heaven, he was sweet and kind and my god was he handsome.

Marinette flushed at the thought, she carried this school girl crush through her life from when she was a teenager, ever since second glance, the first, was a story for another day

Alya, her best friend always told her she should've confessed years ago, but it was to late now, he was engaged to Chloe now.

Chloe and her were always rivals, always bickering and clawing at each other, they used to be best friends at a point but something along the lines changed, both becoming too different from each other.

She sighed, her life wasn't exactly going to plan, yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's bad, right? I mean I have Alya and Nathaniel, as well as a loving family, it could be much worse.

'Mari, it's time to go out now' Tikki called, she was a short woman, her eyes a stunning blue and she had quite the sweet tooth, often coming to her parents bakery for tea.

She nodded before quickly applying her spotted mask. Giving a look-over her appearance in her dressing rooms mirror, she was satisfied with her attire- a new piece she designed in her spare time, a vibrant red pair of lingerie with lace trimmings and thigh high stockings, with her classic black red high heels.

She finished off her look with her trademark studded earrings, along with her hair loose and flowing to her shoulders.

She walked behind the centre of the stage, the curtains being her only barrier between the audience, her manager adjusted herself and gave her a wink.

Marinette took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

Tikkis' small voice boomed 'Welcome the one, the only, Miraculous Ladybug!'

It was her time to shine.


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to say I thankful I am to everyone that's reading, any pointers or advice is always welcome!

Chapter 4

Adrien gave an intake of breath- he had never seen someone so stunning, the entire crowd went silent, the clicking of her heels resonated throughout the building.

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click._

And then she stopped.

Even the staff stopped to marvel at her, her eyes not yet opened, face only covered enough to protect her identity. Confidence practically dripped off her.

The short woman, was now a spectator, standing at the side of the stage hands clasped together eagerly.

The woman- Ladybug, he believed- clicked her fingers, and a clear voice rang out ' Now, who wants to see this bug move?'

The audience broke the silence, cheers erupting from men and women alike, she gave a subtle smirk.

She followed with a wink 'Then make sure to be generous!'

The music came on and she started to move, 'Mon dieu...' Adrien didn't even notice it pass his lips. He tried to look away, but she had him trapped, she didn't even glance at him, but she didn't have to.

Every sway of her hips and every seductive twist of her body lured them in, they were throwing money on the stage as if it were air.

Adrien broke his focus, gasping for breath, he was so entranced that he barely remembered to breathe.

He looked around his booth everyone but Nino and Max were in the same boat, Kim glanced over to him, grinning.

'What?' Adrien asked

'Nothing! Nothing... it's just' he waved his hand about, fumbling for the right word ' Attraction?' He seemed unsure if that was right.

Adrien gave him a critical look, he didn't understand what he meant.

Ivan sighed before correcting his friend, 'Infatuation, would be more accurate'

'It's just lusting after what you don't have, me and Kim? We have someone, you're clearly unhappy with Chloè so it's understandable... as for these two' he gestured to the drooling Max and Nino 'They're just single and horny'

'What?! No I'm not... me and Chloè are not affectionate maybe, but I'm not unhappy...' Adrien was fighting a losing battle, his friends all knew that it was for his fathers benefit, Chloè wasn't what he wanted but it's not like you get everything you want.

As deep in conversation as they were, they were interrupted by the loud applause that signified the end of the show. They looked back to the stage to see ladybug with wads of cash and a flirtatious smile, 'Remember! Private shows or special requests are welcome!'

Nino, reverting to his normal self, turned to Adrien, a bright grin on his face, 'You should go!'

Adriens face fell in to disbelief, stuttering in response of what he was asked, 'What?! I-I can't!'

A small smile found its way to Kim's face, 'And why not?' He questioned.

'Jus- Because! I have a reputation!'

Kim rolled his eyes 'Yeah, that no one knows. That's the entire point of the masks'

'Adrien, relax dude' Nino added 'Try to enjoy your freedom'

Adriens face was completely red- flustered and unable to argue, he could merely comply to what his friends wanted, but deep down, he knew that he wanted it too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marinette bit her lip, her face scarlet, she always felt so nervous when she got requests, her confident facade crumbling into a blubbering mess.

A man about her age, dressed up in an unusual costume, even by her standards, came up to her asking for a private session for his friend.

This wasn't unusual, it happened quite frequently, but she was always embarrassed by it. It's one thing to dance in front of many, you can easily block them out, but when it's one-on-one... it becomes so much more intimate.

She was given the usual fifteen minute break to prep for the session, fixing her makeup and logging it in the chart book- Tikki said it was necessary, so she could monitor others to increase sales.

Ladybug was the most popular, and then Belle Bleu, he was especially popular with women, which we always had a laugh about in the lounging area, considering he wasn't too interested in the opposite sex.

Belle had strict guidelines on how he wasn't going to sleep with any of his clients for obvious reasons, Ladybug had similar policies, but there were a few occasions when a client got particularly handsy, and depending on her mood she would either go along with it or stop it all together.

However it never went past a few gropes, she never would have sex with any of them.

She was loyal to Adrien, even though he would never even look at her in that way.

A bitter chuckle escaped her, she should really give up on him, it would never surpass friendship. Heck, he was getting married in two months!

She slapped her cheeks, 'This is not the time to be getting depressed over him!'

She looked up at herself in the mirror, trying to rid the sullen look in her eyes, she reapplied her lipstick and took a deep breath.

She was content with her life, it wasn't perfect but she was content, she did what was best for her and her family, had great friends and was taking a step towards her dream with this internship at Agrestes.

She smiled, but couldn't help the feeling that she was missing something- someone.

After all the repressed heartache was buried deep, but it still wasn't gone.

She walked into the dim room, black walls and red tiled flooring, she had a hand in the actual design of the room, picking out the furniture and colour scheme. It was one of the many pleasures of working in the Miraculous, other than dancing she got to fashion her own outfits and design others.

At first she was hesitant about showing off her designs, but she quickly grew more confident in herself, using it as a chance to flaunt her skill and practice for her internship.

Fixing the cushions on the lounge chair she made sure everything was in order before her client came in, she heard a knock at the door and mentally prepared herself.

Opening up the door she saw a man clad in leather, leaning against the wall, and with a wink he said, 'My Lady'


	6. Chapter 6

Really short chapter- sorry about that! Next one will be them interacting, I wonder how it'll go... soon we'll be out of the first arc and into their daytime lives!

Chapter 6

Adrien paced circles in the men's toilets. He couldn't believe Nino did that! He couldn't go in a room with Ladybug, he would mess up! Or she might recognise him!

Oh god, she'll know and then she'll tell everyone that Adrien Agreste was at a strip club and is secretly a cat-pervert!

At the point of almost hyperventilating, he went out to order a drink- he was told to wait for fifteen minutes, five of which he spent in the toilet.

Downing the pint, he tried to calm himself, thinking over ways to get out of this, he sighed and his head sunk to his hands. His friends- if even call them that anymore- went on their own, saying they'd be back in 45 minutes.

He could barely even look Ladybug in the eye, groaning inwardly, he could only think about how awkward this will be.

Apparently he spent more time moping around than he intended to, the short woman from before saying, 'Ladybugs ready to meet you now'

His previous worries were cast aside for a moment as he wondered how a girl such as herself got caught up in this type of work, she barely looked eighteen!

A bright smile turned up to him and stated, 'I'm 43, you know.'

Stunned, Adriens mouth was agape, 'How did yo-'

The woman chuckled, 'Its a very common question sweetie, also it's best to relax, Ladybug is very sweet. You don't have to worry about your identity either- it's strictly prohibited to tell anyone else'

Unable to comprehend how she knew all his worries, he just nodded and muttered a soft 'Thanks'

'No problem, this is it, just knock on the door whenever your ready, you'll have 45 minutes, but you can stop at anytime, ok?'

Once again he nodded, and the short woman walked off, he forgot to get her name.

Staring at the door and it's glittery red paint, he thought over how to do this.

When he finally knew what to do, he put on a smug smile, and tousled his hair some more. Placing a cocky persona over to conceal his nerves.

With a quick knock, he leaned on the door way, channeling his modelling prowess to help him.

When the door opened, without a second thought, he winked and said, 'My Lady'


	7. Chapter 7

I have a pretty big test tomorrow and instead of revising, I'm writing more of this. But I got my first review! I really couldn't be happier, I feel so inspired to write more now : )

Chapter 7

As soon as she heard the terrible (In her opinion) nickname, she rolled her eyes, a faint smile played at her lips however.

She gave him a complete look over, everything from his ears to his boots- all in expensively good quality, the black mask made of the same material as her own, she was curious as to how he got it before she noticed his jacket.

'Is that an Agreste Leather Line Jacket?'

The words tumbled out before she could stop herself, the fashionista and designer within overwhelming her senses.

'Uhh, yeah?' The poor boy jumped, he looked so scared. She instantly felt regretful, she wasn't supposed to even question anout private details, against her own code.

Trying to fix the mood, she spluttered out a quick apology, 'Sorry! it's just such a nice design, you probably don't even know what I'm even talking about'.

His fears seem to be lifted as he quickly recovered and agreed, 'Ah, yeah, I'm not too big into fashion'

In order to make him forget her mishap, she gave her most charming smile and took a step closer to him. Tilting her head upwards, she said 'Well then lets start over, I'm Ladybug- and I'll do _anything_ to service you'

Emphasising her words, she tried to be as seductive as she could without seeming too obvious.

It seemed to have worked however as the boys face completely flushed. Hoping she would get this done soon, she asked, 'So what's your name _Chaton_?'

His brow creased, he looked quite in thought, before he found his inspiration, coming up with the oh-so-original name, 'Chat... Noir'

'Pfft!' A small snort was heard, Chat Noir looked almost offended.

'I'll have you know, Bugaboo, that your names not much better'

She merely stuck out her tongue in response, a playful attitude arising within her. A newfound confidence was found between the two.

She poked his chest with her gloved finger before slightly caressing his abdomen, revealing that he was quite toned underneath.

He let out a soft purr and she could only imagine what he was thinking, 'So... what'd you want me to do for you?'

Despite his terror earlier from his identity almost being revealed, he became relaxed- soothed by the womans presence.

So he didnt really notice the question, too entranced in a barely clothed Ladybug in front of him. She really was even more stunning up close.

It may be a bit creepy to say but... God she smelt good. A bit like vanilla essence and roses.

Adrien became overwhelmed with lust, he didn't want to seem sleazy to her, he figured he may as well make an attempt to answer her.

'It's my first time here... so how about whatever you want to do?'

In all honesty he was content with her company- but the idea of something more... physical, was _definitely_ enticing.

Ladybug was no fool, she'd seen the look a hundred times. Men and women alike became so blinded by lust. She, in all honesty, was the exact same.

Most people that came to her were insecure or just plain drunk. But he was neither, she could smell alcohol, but he wasn't intoxicated.

This boy- Chat- he was attractive even with the get up and the mask, you could tell. He emitted confidence, almost to the point of cockiness.

She found that interesting to say the least and with her current state of thinking she decided to let go of her previous 'rules'. She was done being depressed, she wanted someone- it didn't matter who- to fill up the hole inside.

Somebody like him would be perfect for now. So with a sudden surge of adrenaline, and she decided exactly what she wanted to do.

'Whatever I want, huh?' She murmured, a small smirk forming on her face.

Well then, she'll do exactly that.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh I love you guys so much! I only realised I got more reviews today and it made my week, I hope you enjoy a little dose of the lemons thats to come. I'm really enjoying writing this fic so far and I can't wait to show you it!

Chapter 8

Adrien could only say that he was in heaven.

The beautiful woman stood in front of him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. She muttered something too low for him to hear.

Curious, he hesitantly asked, 'Ladybug?'

'Mmm, yeah?' She seemed to have become enlightened, a smirk at her lips and need dripping off her.

He was going to speak before she cut him off, 'Oh Chat Noir... you've came in at just the right time, you don't know how much I want you...'

Wait- What? Was he hearing her right? Did she-

'Would you mind me... doing something... new?'

Dry mouthed, he realised that she meant it in a more perverse way- something primal was awaking inside him, and he was more than willing to accept it.

'Uhh, of cours- i mean yeah, if you want!'

God, he sounded like an idiot! What was she doing to him...

Ladybug was all too eager to start her plan- she just had to wait a little more, no matter how much she wanted to jump him right now she still had a job to do and he needed to want her.

Placing her hand on his shoulder she gently pushed him back on to the vibrant red bed. Watching his pupils dilate and his shoulders tense, she smiled.

'We don't have to you know, I just want to make you feel good' However, as she said this she knew very well that he wouldn't reject her advances.

But she couldn't help the tinge of guilt she felt for using him. She pushed the thought out of her mind, she needed a break and he seemed ready to offer.

With a light cough, he cleared his voice, his facade returned along with his confidence, 'My Lady, how on earth could I say no to you'

Withholding a scoff, she immediately got to work, 'Then take off your shirt... please'

She was done playing games, being timid wasn't an option anymore.

Practically throwing off his jacket and shirt, he found the need to thank Nino. Being in the company of this goddess was probably the highlight of his entire marriage!

He felt her marvel at his chest- he knew he was relatively attractive, the abs and golden skin only complimented that fact.

She took off her gloves, flinging them over the side of the bed, she reached out to touch him. The cold hand against his chest made him shiver.

She waited for a second and anticipation filled him, becoming light headed once she began to move her hands, delicate fingers traced the outline of his chest and left behind a tingling trail.

She wasn't being hesitant, she wanted to explore things she didn't dare do before, push the boundaries and enjoy herself, however she needed to provide for him as well.

But his body was _hot._ Toned to perfection, totally untainted. It only fuelled her forward more, making it even harder to restrain herself. Bringing herself closer to him, she stopped her hands and blew softly on his chest.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and continued, only now she flicked out her tongue, trailing down from his pecs down to his abdomen above his navel.

'Fuck...' He moaned, he wanted more, for him to touch her and make her scream his name. He could feel himself start to harden and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Hell, he didn't want to.

She went to undo his belt before looking up for his permission. All she received was a quick nod. She could feel the excitement rise in her and with that she also felt the sensations in her core.

Unfastening his belt and partly pulling his jeans off, he finished the rest of her work adjusting himself before he finally pulled down his boxers.

The sight alone made her groan.

She was too far in to stop now.


End file.
